


Smoke, Version I

by DameOfNoDelicacy



Series: Saiyuki Inktober 2017, Day 11 - "Smoke" [1]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Inktober 2017, M/M, i expect that from kenren, kenren is cute too but i mean, tenpou is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameOfNoDelicacy/pseuds/DameOfNoDelicacy
Summary: Tenpou doesn't hate Kenren's Hi-Lites quite as much as he used to.And yes, there's a reason why.





	Smoke, Version I

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two fics for this prompt, actually; I couldn't quite make up my mind.
> 
> This one is short and sweet and fluffy. [The other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427131) is longer, and still sweet, but the fluff is seasoned with occasional, mild angst. (Tenpou angst, mostly.) They only go together in so far as they're two Gaiden-verse, 10K-themed responses to the same Inktober prompt. Even their timelines are different - by which I mean, one assumes an established relationship, and the contends only with pre-relationship sparks. So - yeah. Same prompt, two totally different and separate fics. 
> 
> But heck, if Kenren being a suave asshole and Tenpou being reluctantly cute is your cup of sake, give both versions a read. I quite like how both turned out, anyway.
> 
> :)

Kenren can just about see the tension just about melt from Tenpou’s body when he takes that first long, slow, sweet drag on his cigarette.

“That,“ Tenpou sighs, eyes dropping closed in something like ecstasy, “is  _good_.”

Kenren smiles. “Damn straight,” he says, taking a pull on his own cigarette and savoring the taste of tobacco on his tongue. “Although,” he adds, after he sends a stream of smoke spiralling towards the ceiling, “I gotta admit, I’m surprised. Never thought I’d see the day when you’d actually ask to bum one of my lousy smokes.”

“Yes. Well.” Tenpou’s shoulders raise and lower in a begrudging shrug. “You know what they say. Desperate times and all that.”  

“Maybe,” Kenren drawls. He cocks his head to the side, considering. “I thought you hated Hi-Lites, though. When did you start to like ‘em?”

Tenpou’s lips quirk into a tiny smile. He doesn’t open his eyes as he answers the question.

“Probably,” he says, “around the time that I started kissing you.”


End file.
